


Family Emergency (but not really don’t worry babe)

by solangelams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst Free Zone, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, married, no powers, pure fluff, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers eats pineapple pizza because he has Taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelams/pseuds/solangelams
Summary: “It was mere moments before Steve snapped and slammed his head onto the wooden conference desk he was slumped at when his phone rang.“ORSteve is stuck in the meeting boring enough to end all boring meetings before Bucky swoops in to save the day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Family Emergency (but not really don’t worry babe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! 
> 
> Apparently I’m incapable of writing anything but short, fluffy one shots but that’s the good shit anyway so let’s go babey!!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Steve sighed for the third time in a minute. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be at home, with Bucky and a warm blanket instead of stuck in a completely pointless meeting at 8pm on a Friday night. 

Some newbie from Marketing had reported a concern regarding some of the Graphic Design team’s initial renderings, and instead of sending a semi-annoying mass email and letting us all go home for the weekend, he had to use his severely limited authority and call an emergency meeting. Compulsory. All members of the Graphic Design team to be present. Non negotiable. 

For fuck’s sake Steve wasn’t even working on this project! What possible reason could there be for him to be here? Steve didn’t bother to go down that road again, as he had spent the past excruciatingly slow five minutes trying, fruitlessly, to answer his own question.

It was mere moments before Steve snapped and slammed his head onto the wooden conference desk he was slumped at when his phone rang.

“And if you can please divert your attention to your handouts you’ll see on page 7 subsection B exactly what I’m referring to-“ 

Whatever boring corporate asshole was currently droning on was cut off by Steve’s (thankfully) generic ringtone. The only thing worse than your phone going off when it shouldn’t, like in a meeting, was your phone going off when it shouldn’t with an embarrassing ringtone. A quick glance at his screen showed Bucky’s name and he stood quickly. He had texted his husband to let him know he’d be working late, so Bucky wouldn’t be calling about that. 

Steve headed for the door, shooting a quick and insincere apology, already raising the phone to his ear.

“Babe. Act shocked. Or surprised. Or even sad, if you really want to sell this.” Was how Bucky greeted him on the other end of the line. 

“Bucky? What are you talking about?”

“Perfect! So we’re going for surprised.” Steve could hear Bucky’s grin through his voice. 

“Babe I’m in a meeting right now, why are you calling?” Steve asked, but not exasperatedly. He was grateful for the excuse to leave the room, but still painfully aware of the sets of bored eyes watching him through the glass walls. 

Bucky laughed. “I’m calling to help you escape the meeting! Duh. Now, open your mouth, maybe rub at your eyes a bit to really play it up, and then you’re going to hang up on me, rush into the room, declare a family emergency and then hurry home before the pizza I just ordered goes cold.”

“Bucky, didn’t you take an ethics and philosophy class at college? How could you possibly even begin to orchestrate such a devious plan?” Steve jabbed, but he was already starting to pace and run his free hand through his hair rather exaggeratedly. He may have a strict code of morals, but duping a bunch of old white crones to get out of another hour of “Subsections A through Z” was fortunately, not off limits. 

From Bucky’s endearing chuckle Steve knew he could tell exactly what he was thinking. 

Steve sighed with his whole diaphragm just for good measure. “Bye babe. See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too. And hurry! The driver’s only three minutes away!”

Steve pocketed his phone, ran to get his jacket and fire off another insincere apology before booking it, just in case anyone cared enough to call his bluff. Though from the absolutely dead atmosphere of the room he really didn’t expect it. He was right. 

By some cosmic stroke of good luck, the fancy building where Steve worked as a designer for a marketing firm was only a handful of blocks away from his and Bucky’s shared apartment. This made the trip to and from work a genuinely nice time, as Steve got to enjoy a short walk each morning and evening, instead of braving the subway, much to Bucky’s jealousy. 

He found himself coming through his front door in no time, greeted both by the smell of pizza and a cosy armful of husband. 

“Hey Buck.” Steve laughed, returning the hug and kissing Bucky’s soft hair. 

“Hey Stevie.” Only after about half a minute of clinging onto Steve did Bucky step away, but only to kiss him properly. 

The kiss was innocent though, because Steve was exhausted, and also because there was no longer anything keeping them from their pizzas. Bucky whirled over to their small counter and dual-wielded the two huge boxes, each easily double the size of their heads. He began setting everything up around their couch as Steve slipped down the hallway to get into some comfy clothes. 

When Steve came back into the living room Bucky was just placing down their beers on the coffee table, and Steve watched him practically fling himself down into their sofa. Steve hopped over the back of the couch (because he was an adult and he could) and immediately fit right into place beside Bucky, tangling up their legs under a soft blanket and allowing the stress from the day to bleed out of him. He leaned forward to retrieve his pizza (pineapple, hence why he and Bucky couldn’t just share. That, and also they could both eat enough to feed an entire family. But mostly pineapple.)

Bucky flicked the TV on and rubbed Steve’s feet absentmindedly through the blanket where they sat in his lap. Before settling into eating and watching TV Steve allowed himself a moment to just appreciate his husband, how he looked in the soft glow of a salt lamp plugged in behind them, how he fit so perfectly beside him, but most importantly, how he saved him from what almost was the most boring couple of hours of his life. 

“Hey, love.” Steve murmured. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for saving me. You’re my hero.” Steve said, completely meaning it but unable to help but fluttering his eyes teasingly afterward. 

Bucky just smiled back. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> Hope you all had a good time with this crackheadery.
> 
> If you did feel free to leave a comment, they mean a lot :) 
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
